Seven Minutes in the Tower of Heaven
by jellalsexual
Summary: Jerza Love Fest Day 7: Heaven. Jellal didn't think her joke was funny, but Erza was really only trying to get him to play with her.


**So, I'm making a pun. I always thought it was hilarious that Jellal mentioned there being seven minutes left until the etherion hit. He said they should, "enjoy these seven minutes". I like to think that Hiro Mashima did that on purpose. Seven minutes in the Tower of Heaven. Seriously? If it's an accident, then it's one of FATE. So I wrote this for Jerza Love Fest Day 7: Heaven.**

**Disclaimer: Even if Hiro Mashima DID do that on purpose, this story is just me being dumb. Fairy Tail belongs to him.**

"That's not very funny." Jellal was frowning and Erza couldn't help but smile at the slight pout on his face.

"You have to admit, it's clever," she said.

"I find it inappropriate," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"You can't expect me to believe you didn't think about the game when you said that, all those years ago," she smirked. "Seriously? Seven minutes until Etherion falls? Let's enjoy these seven minutes to the fullest? In the Tower of Heaven?"

Jellal blushed in embarrassment. "I was- I was just-"

"Being a pervert?"

His face turned even redder at her accusation.

"I am not a pervert!" he protested.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you in no way meant to make reference to the 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' game," she challenged.

He tried. He really tried. But he couldn't lie.

"I- I may have meant to, a little," he admitted. His embarrassment melted away to be replaced with sadness. "I was trying to manipulate your feelings. Giving any hint of a relationship between us would make it harder for you to kill me."

Erza sighed. She had meant to be playful, not to bring on feelings of regret and angst. She leaned against him on the couch, taking one of his hands in both of her own.

"Jellal," she said, gently, but firmly. "Everything has worked out, now. The past is in the past."

"Things could have worked out better," he murmured. "You could have been happier without me."

"I disagree," she said, crossing her arms.

"Then we could have been together for all those years, rather than me wasting all my time on that stupid tower."

"Thinking about 'what ifs' and 'what could have beens' doesn't change anything but your attitude," Erza said. "I much prefer when you are happy and playful than when you are like this."

Jellal placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He smiled lightly, but still looked sad.

"You don't deserve to be weighed down by someone like me," he said.

She stood up, pulling away from him. "I think I should get to decide what I deserve," she said. "And I deserve to cut past all this angst!"

"Erza-" he began.

"Cut past it with a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"What?!"

She smirked at his shocked expression.

"I want to play," she said.

Jellal sighed. "I don't think you understand what the game is," he said. "You can't play with just two people-"

"We're cutting past the choosing partners part!" Erza insisted. "I already know who I want all over me for seven minutes. We're skipping to the good part."

She pulled on Jellal's arm and he got off the couch. His reservations were quickly fading away at the thought of being all over Erza for any amount of minutes. He allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom.

"We don't have to go into a closet, do we?" he asked.

"I think we can skip that too," she said, heading for the bed. "We don't have a tower either, so we'll have to make our own heaven." Jellal was getting pleasant feelings in his lower region the more he considered Erza's words. He watched her lay on the bed and give him the most seductive expression he had ever seen. "Come on, Jellal," she encouraged in a sultry tone. "Do whatever you want to me. We don't have to stick to seven minutes."

Jellal needed no further encouragement after that. He climbed on top of Erza and sought out her lips with his own. He kissed her fiercely, letting his hands wander over her curves as he did. He captured her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. As fun as it was when Erza took charge, he very much enjoyed being the one in control.

He loved to be the one teasing. Nibbling on her neck and ears. Touching her without resistance. Pressing his hard body down on her soft one. He knew she loved it too, and he enjoyed her small noises of pleasure.

"You sure have given me a lot of freedom, Erza," he whispered in her ear. "Letting me do whatever I want to you?"

"Freedom is what you were trying to get to in that tower, right?" She was trying to tease him, but it was less effective when her voice was so breathy.

"I thought we were past the references of the time we were enemies," he groaned.

She smirked. "Perhaps you should make me stop referencing it then," she said. "You're the one in charge. I'm sure you can think of better thoughts to fill my mind with."

Jellal had all sorts of thoughts that made his pants feel tighter. He wasn't going to be able to tease her for long before giving in to what she had wanted in the first place. Deciding he didn't mind, he went to work on removing her clothing. He started by pulling her shirt over her head, revealing the soft mounds underneath. He paused for a moment to caress and appreciate them before lowering his hands to her skirt.

At this point, she was readily helping him by lifting her hips and shoving her skirt down her legs, dragging her underwear with it. Jellal smiled as he touched his thumb to her very sensitive button. She jerked under his touch and let out a small squeak of a moan. She impatiently began to remove his clothes as well, practically ripping them from his body. When the only shred of clothing left between them was Erza's bra, Jellal laid on top of her and reached under her back to unclasp it.

"Mmm, you are so beautiful, Erza," he growled as he tossed her bra away and squeezed her uncovered flesh with both hands.

She bit her bottom lip and Jellal could take no more playing around. He reached down to her opening and dipped a finger inside. Finding her soaked already - no wonder she was so insistent on playing this game - he lined himself up with her. He looked into her eyes as he entered her, an intense look that always made Erza's heart beat even faster than it already was. She moaned as he completely sheathed himself within her.

"Ohh, Jellal!"

"Is this what you wanted, Erza?" he asked sensually. "We don't have to play silly games to get to this point."

"I like - ahh - to roleplay," she gasped as he began to slide back out of her. She gripped his hair as he entered her again, more quickly. "Oh!" she breathed. "Oh, yes!"

Jellal loved the way her breathing grew short when he pushed into her. He did it again and again, just to hear her breathy moans. It wasn't long, however, before he needed more than slow, teasing strokes. He took hold of her legs and lifted them to his shoulders. In that position, he was able to thrust deeper and harder.

"Mmmnn," he moaned, leaning forward to kiss her as he pounded her into the mattress. She was practically folded in half as her knees pressed against her breasts. "Erza," he breathed between kisses and hard thrusts. "You feel so good."

Erza loved to hear him say that. She thrust her hips up to meet his with each stroke and grasped handfuls of the bedspread. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her was slowly becoming overwhelming for the both of them. Jellal was beginning to lose control, pumping more erratically. Erza was having trouble keeping her voice down.

"Yes!" she moaned loudly. "Oh, yes! Oh, Jellal! Oh, yes! Yes! YES!" He kept thrusting, reaching down to rub his thumb against her small bundle of nerves as he did so. "OH!" she practically shouted. "OH! YES! JELLAL!"

The sound of her voice calling out his name in such a way was too much for him. His climax hit him hard. He thrust as far into her as he could fit. He didn't so much spill his seed into her as shoot it. Erza could feel it fill her insides as she fell off the edge into her own orgasm.

"Did I win the game?" Jellal asked.

He kissed her sweetly and let her legs fall straight as he pulled out. He lay next to her on the bed and waited for her answer. It took her a minute to catch her breath and regain her bearings. She turned to cuddle against him, tracing random patterns into his chest. After a moment, she smirked.

"Yes," she said. "I suppose you won Heaven's Game, this time around." For that, Jellal tickled her until she shrieked for him to stop. When her laughter settled down, she smiled up at him. "You know I love you?" she said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you, too."

They both fell asleep, not long after that. In each other's arms, as they should be. In their own, personal heaven.

**Well, I thought it was cute, at least. Sorry I'm late on the final day!**

**I hope you liked it! I probably won't write again until Christmas time.**

**-Jess**


End file.
